Components, such as network elements, in a packet network such as a VoIP network, often produce logs that provide useful information about the state of the components and all transactions processing through them. These logs, however, are produced in real time and are stored in main memory. These logs often compete for Central Processing Unit (CPU) cycles and memory space with other valuable resources running on these components including transactions performing call set up messages. As such, increased amounts of logging during a high volume calling period can produce congestion within the CPU leading to delays and potential service disruptions.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for proactively controlling logging operations in a packet network.